


PROMISE ME

by Lula6791



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV), Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: F/M, Human, Love, Madness, Remembrance, Vampire Diaries Books, never ending love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lula6791/pseuds/Lula6791
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kiss me, with a love filled kiss like no one ever has kissed me since the day when I was born."   AU, OOC, AH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PROMISE ME

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Yes, that includes the song, L.J. Smith and Alloy entertainment characters too.
> 
>  **A/N/Warning:** This story has my favorite pairing Bonnie and Damon. It is completely **Author's Universe** , so this one-shot not necessarily follow the book's story line. The one shot is **AH** so my dear friends all the characters are **ALL HUMAN**. And maybe some of the characters are a bit **OOC**. So please bear with me a little.
> 
> I hope all of you will like this. :) This is the un-beta version, sorry for all the horrors, mistakes, and the long Author Notes at the beginning and at the end. ;) ~~Really: I'M SORRY! ~~

 

* * *

_**PROMISE ME**_

_"Bésame_  
 _Con un beso enamorado_  
 _Como nadie me ha besado_  
 _Desde el día en que nací._

_Quiéreme_

_Quiéreme hasta la locura_  
 _Así sabrás la amargura_  
 _Que estoy sufriendo por ti."_  
 _(Lyrics from Júrame ~ Composer María Grever)_

* * *

"It's time darling. Dinner is ready."

It was her favorite. She loved this dish. She'd never grown tired of eating it. She enjoyed it every time she had it. I was so sure she would love it today too. It wasn't my favorite food but in time I had learned to appreciate eating it. At the beginning it was only a normal meal for me; like any other meal. Now it was different.

This dinner was special to us; very important. I was very nervous and that made the occasion quite unique. I had to admit that I was lost in my thoughts. This environment made possible to have a third guest. Silence was with us. It was easy to hear the sound of my fork every time I touched the plate. In a way, it was the perfect fashion to taste and savor this moment. We usually did it this way, but tonight was a special night. I needed to talk and break our tradition.

"Do you remember?... I know you do."

I let out a low chuckle. I felt kind of ridiculous, but I wanted to reminiscence our moments. I knew it wasn't my forte. She was the one who usually made the efforts to remember important events, dates, occasions and anniversaries. I was the doofus who always forgot them. It was so easy for me to forget my birthday.

"It was a beautiful night; the night we met. The full moon was bathing the woods with its magic light. I was at my usual nightly stroll through the woods. Everything seemed to be the same, but that night I discovered a Red Fairy."

I ate another bite and drank a sip of water.

I felt nervous like that night; our magical night. Sometimes I wished she would say something to relieve me from the sentimental stuff, but she knew that I wanted to tell the story this time. It was my turn. I needed to tell the story this time and I was thankful for her silence.

"You looked enchanting. Your red hair and alabaster skin were calling me. I approached you. You remember how I frightened you. That was our first fight. We fought even before we knew our names. I think that fight made me fall in love with you. I just didn't know it was love what I felt for you at that moment."

I glanced towards the window. Tonight was another of those wonderful nights where the moon was bathing everything with its magic light. I took that as a good sign.

"Do you like the dinner? You never told me when I've messed it up. You always wanted to make me happy. I love you so much for that."

Another bite; another couple of minutes of blissful silence.

"I don't know if I ever told you this, but at the beginning my brother didn't believe that I love you. Don't get sad. It is my fault. He didn't believe me because he had never seen me in love before. I dated, but I had never fallen in love. You were the only one that reached my heart. You're the owner of my heart."

Another sip; another memory resurface.

"At the beginning I didn't understand it myself. I almost believed my brother, but your eyes kept captivating me. After some dates and some fights, I discovered that you made me happy. With you every problem vanished from my mind. I discovered what meant to be happy. I discovered other things too. I felt for the first time what was the feeling of jealousy. I was jealous. Yes, I'm not proud to admit it. I was jealous of your friends, your family and your pet too, because they spent more time with you. I was even jealous of my own thoughts, or any of my own words that could trigger you to remember any pasts loves."

Another bite; another smile appeared on my face.

"At your prom we danced. We created our own world and as usual we fought too. But that night we made promises to each other. We promised to never forget the moment we've met. No matter how much time passes, we must remember when our lives intertwined. That was our promise. Do you remember?"

Another sip; another nervous sigh escaped from my lips.

"I don't know why I'm so nervous. It is silly, but I did promise you to do this. And I will do it. I promised you to let you know today, one more time, that for me there is nothing more profound or bigger in this world than the love I gave to you. My fairy princess; you enchanted me. You're still enchanting me. You remember how you use to say – 'Look at me'. I must confess I liked to get you angry just to hear you say that phrase. Do you know why? No, I guess you don't or you just won't admit that you know. It's okay. When you say those words I really looked at you because you are mine. You are the best part of me and just looking at you made me remember that I must be equally good for you."

Another bite; another shiver ran through my body.

"Do you remember our first kiss? How you told me to kiss you like no one ever has kissed you since the day you were born. We did kiss and I never admitted the truth. My sweet darling... You are the one who kissed me like that. You gave yourself completely and I discovered the sweet honey of being in love. I was a fortunate fool to being loved without reservations and baggage. You loved me from the first minute you saw me and I was a fool to admit my love for you too late. We lost so much time; my love. I should have told you that I love you since the night I saw you under the moonlight in the woods."

The last sip; another promise between us.

I stood up and walked to the window. I just looked at the moon. I was nervous like the first time we spent the night together. Nervous like when I proposed to you, nervous like the day of our wedding, or the day our son was born. I was too old to feel like the young man who I was so many years ago. That man was long gone.

"I promised to you that I'll love you. That I'll love you even to madness. I promise you again in a night like this that I love you even to madness because you're my heart, Bonnie."

The door opened and a beautiful woman dressed in white entered our room interrupting our dinner. I was a bit angry for that, but...

"Mr. Salvatore you ate everything tonight. That is so good. I'm so proud of you."

I looked around and saw just one empty glass and plate on the table. The harsh reality came back pummeling in seconds. I was alone. I ate alone. The young woman was watching me carefully. I nodded at her.

"It was all right. I always like a good Scottish salmon." She gave me a small smile.

"It's time for bed now."

"Okay"

I painfully let the woman help me. I walked the long and torturous path to my bed. I was afraid to close my eyes because I knew I would see you again in the morning; when I shouldn't.

My mind was all right. I wasn't crazy. I wanted to believe that, but to be sane I would have to let you go.

The beautiful woman turned off the light and closed the door gently. I laid there on my bed fighting my urge to sleep.

I wasn't crazy; I don't want to be crazy! But I did promise you to love you even to madness.

"Why did you leave me, Bonnie? You need to know the bitterness of your absence. You need to know that I am suffering for you."

I muttered that with my lasts efforts to hold on to my sanity. I decided to succumb to your love again.

"I love you even to madness my Red Bird... I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

~x.x.x.x~

The man wasn't crazy. He was right and he got his answer sooner rather than later. He never got to see her eating again their favorite salmon. That night was his last night on this earth.

~x.x.x.x~

* * *

The old man was young again like their first night he laid his eyes on his Little Bird. He looked at his hands and couldn't believe what was watching. His hands were smooth and wrinkle free. He was young again.

He turned around and a gasp escaped from his lips.

She was there in front of him waiting for him. For some unexplained reason he knew that she had heard everything he told her at dinner.

"Damon."

"Red Bird."

"It's time my love"

He looked once again to the old body laying on the bed. It amazed him that he already wanted to forget that body. He was feeling happy again.

"I'm not crazy."

She smiled at him. The same smile he had missed so much.

"Yes you are. I'm sorry for making you suffer."

She extended her hand to him. She was calling him; inviting him.

"It is time."

"I'm not crazy."

"Yes you are. My love, you fulfilled your promise you love me even to madness... I came for you."

He knew she was right. He had loved her until his last breath. He took her hand. They were together again.

"I love you, Kitten."

"I love you too."

He knew that they will never be apart again. They belonged to each other. He confessed his love in life and he told her again those three words in this realm. They walked together to their next adventure. He never looked back... Not once.

* * *

~x.x.x.x~

The beautiful woman dressed in white discovered that the old man was gone.

He left this world in peace. Every person that paid their respects and saw him said the same words. He looked peaceful and happy. They knew they were right about his parting because his face had the same smile he only gave to one person. Only his Red Bird received that unique and honest smile in life.

**~.~.~Fin~.~.~**

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N** : I know it is kind of tragic, but in a sense is very realistic. These days with the advancement of medicine we live longer and today more than ever people live in home care centers because they are all alone or because their family can't take care of them. Nowadays more people are suffering from mental illnesses. That is why I think it could be a very realistic scenario.
> 
> This is my second attempt of writing these characters as humans. I hoped you liked it because in a way my feelings are reflected in there. I had a very rough (bad) month. I guess that influenced me to write something a bit depressing. I'm sorry for that if you didn't like it, but not everything is fluffy and 'pink'.
> 
> I promise I'll soon stop my rambling. I have other influences that inspired me to write this one-shot. Those who have seen Iron Lady will recognize certain parts of it in this story. The other influence was the song Júrame by the excellent Mexican composer María Grever (1894-1951).
> 
> The usual translation of this song's title is: **Promise Me**. So, now you know where I got the title. ;) The music of the song is fantastic and the lyrics are amazing. For those who want to hear it I'll recommend you to use YouTube. You will find international artists singing it like Placido Domingo among others.
> 
> If you have time you can see my sister singing it too just write her name Maria Leticia, the word soprano and click on the video that has the word JURAME as part of the tittle. I know I'm partial about this but the mix of her voice, lyrics and melody made me hear the song again and again. It eventually helped me to find some inspiration again. :)


End file.
